deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Johann Eisner
Johann Eisner is a German Abwehr spy working in Cairo under the assumed identity of Hussain Idriss. He is part of the Abwehr's Abteilung No. 1. the department for handling special military intelligence, which in North Africa, was commanded by Major Heinrich Rohde. Eisner could pass as a Cairene even though he didn't possess a drop of Egyptian blood. He was born to German parents in Cairo but his father died early and his mother remarried a wealthy Egyptian businessman, and raised Johann as a Muslim. He spent his education in English schools in Egypt with alternated spells in boarding school in Germany. When war broke out he was called into military service with the Abwehr, who realised they had a great asset in Johann, a German who could pass as an Egyptian. Whilst at cabaret club posing as a rich Egyptian playboy he learnt, from one of the girls on his payroll, that a female British Naval Officer would be travelling with secret paper intended for Churchill's eyes only. The next day he posed as a Egyptian taxidriver near the British Headquarters in Cairo, where he waited hoping for a chance to see this female officer and get a picture of her. Just when he thought the information he was given was wrong, she left the building in a staff car heading to the Helwan airstrip. He followed them as far as a checkpoint and managed to get a picture of her on his camera and then he had to turn back. As he did he picked up a tail and was himself followed. Johann tried to lose the tail at first but then he decided other action was needed. As he knew Cairo like the back of his hand he travelled to a derelict area he knew and hid in an abandoned building. When the driver of the car that was following him got out to inspect Johann's abandoned taxi, Johann sprang for hiding and garroted the man. He then put him back into his own car before setting it alight with petrol and going home to his houseboat to send a coded message to his superior, Major Rohde. Two nights later Johann was at a cabaret club playing the part of a British Captain named Sandy Peterson. He had dyed his hair blond and wore a fake moustache. He was looking for information about the female officer he had taken the picture of. He believed he had seen her once and she was calling herself "Betty" and worked in this club as one of the cabaret girls. Johann asked the barman if he knew the girl but he didn't. He suggested that he should talk to Sim-Sim as she had worked at the club the longest and might remember her. Johann discreetly questioned her but she wouldn't tell him anything he wanted to know. When he left the club the barman rang a British officer an informed him that someone had been to the club looking for "Runefish". Two nights later Johann broke into Sim-Sim's apartment and waited for her to come home. He then tied her to a chair and cut her earlobe off and questioned her again about "Betty". This time he finally got the answers he wanted but he also learnt that "Betty" had been a witness to a murder he had committed at the club a year earlier, where he had raped and murdered the British Lady Mary Goddard. He also learnt that now he wore no disguise, Sim-Sim too recognised him being at the club at that time. After he got all of the information he could from her, he couldn't hold back his urges any longer and dragged Sim-Sim screaming into her bedroom. Where he raped her anally and slit her throat during the act. The next morning he contacted another agent and asked him to investigate Betty Nolan's apartment. Not daring to go himself, in case the place was being watched by the British, and not caring if the other agent was caught. Eisner, Johann Eisner, Johann Eisner, Johann Eisner, Johann Eisner, Johann Eisner, Johann